


Blue Jumper

by LilMcGill



Series: All the ways Agatha finds out [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha finds out, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMcGill/pseuds/LilMcGill
Summary: Agatha and Penny Skype. Baz interrupts. Simon is oblivious. Yet another Agatha Finds Out fic.





	1. Chapter 1

Agatha hadn't properly talked to Penny since last Christmas. After she escaped the Mage, she was just done with all of it and all of them. She could barely even stand to be around her own magickal parents. She moved to California as soon as she could, and didn't look back. Or that was what she thought she was doing. Not looking back.

  


Over time, and a lot sooner than she ever would have thought, Agatha began to miss people. Minty, Helen, Penelope Bunce. She was, in fact, surprised by how much she missed Penny. So she texted her. Penny responded warmly. She missed Agatha too, and was just as surprised at the missing. She had forgiven her for leaving them at the White Chapel. She knew Agatha wasn't strong in that way.

  


There was not much of a conversation in the beginning, just trying to get through a little of the awkwardness of being out of contact for so long. Agatha knew the bare basics of what had transpired after she left the White Chapel. She knew the Mage was dead, and that Penny and Simon had been questioned but eventually cleared. She knew the wars were over. She knew that Simon had wings and a tail, because her father had examined them. She didn't know what kind of wings and tail. Her father would never discuss a patient's condition with her, and frankly, she didn't want to know. She didn't want to think about anything that she wouldn't be allowed to share with her Normal friends. She didn't want to think about Simon at all.

  


Penny was fine with not talking to Agatha about Simon or Magic. She didn't really need any Normal friends, especially being surrounded by Normals at uni. But she liked this Agatha, this Normal Agatha. She mentioned that she and Simon had a flat together, and that was the end of that.

  


They texted a few times, catching each other up on their lives. Penny mentioned Skyping with Micah, and Agatha suggested they give it a go. Both girls really did want to see each other. Agatha had late classes and had become more of a night person, so they decided what worked best for would be 11 pm California and 7 am London the following Tuesday. Penny was always up before then, even though her first class wasn't until 9. Simon would likely still be at his (ridiculously early) 6 am class, so that would give them a chance to really talk.

  


Penny didn't even think to tell Simon or Baz.


	2. Chapter 2

Agatha lost track of time out with her California friends, so she had to text Penny that she'd be about a half hour late. Simon was in class, and although Baz had slept over (again) he was still asleep in Simon's bed. Penny thought that as long as she stayed in her room she'd be able to have plenty of uninterrupted time with her old friend. 

They were quite enjoying each other, telling funny little stories from their new lives, when Baz walked into Penny's bedroom.

“Bunce, have you seen my blue jumper?”

Penny had been so relaxed talking to Agatha, that she just answered him back without thinking. “No Basil. It was Simon's turn to do laundry.”

Baz noticed Penny's laptop screen, and smirked. “Hello Wellbelove." 

Agatha just glared at him, then turned her eyes to Penny. “What is Baz doing there? You were just on a truce, I didn't think you'd still be talking to him. Wait! Oh My God, please tell me he doesn't live with you two!"

“You didn't tell her, Bunce?” Baz raised his eyebrow as far as it would go. He was enjoying this.

Agatha gasped, then launched into a tirade. “He does live there! Are you mad? And what about Simon, Penny? This is cruel. He can't live with Baz again. There's not even the Anathema to protect him. What are you all thinking?”

“Calm down Wellbelove, I don't live here.”

Penny rolled her eyes. “Not officially. I swear I'm going to start charging you rent.”

Penny turned back to a very confused and angry Agatha, and with a big sigh said, “I need to fill you in on a few things.”

“Yes! Yes you do! Why do you have an evil vampire in your flat asking about laundry at 7 in the morning and- and- Is he wearing pyjamas?!?!”

Before the last word was out of her mouth, they all heard the front door open and the sound of Simon's book bag hitting the floor. “Honey, I'm home!” he called in his best American TV sitcom voice. He had been watching old American sitcoms to de-stress lately. It worked.

“We're in Bunce's room,” Baz yelled back. He knew he should say something, he really did. Some kind of warning. But he also knew that the next few moments were going to be absolutely delicious.

Simon popped into the room, looking stunning in skinny jeans and a jumper that exactly matched his eyes. He only saw Baz. He always only saw Baz. 

“Good Morning, Darling,” Simon purred as he snaked a hand around Baz's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It was long and deep and you would have thought it had been two weeks rather than two hours since their lips last touched.

“Ugh, you two. Not in my bedroom.”

Simon turned toward Penny, and then he saw the laptop screen.

“Agatha!” He bounded over so he could get close enough for a proper greeting. “It is so great to see you! You're so tan, and your hair is even lighter! I like it.” Baz was practically growling behind him.

“Simon,” she stated. Agatha just wanted to shut down the call as soon as possible. She was so done with Baz and Simon and Magic and Watford and all the things she ran away from. And she hadn't even seen Simon's wings and tail yet.

“Penny, I can't right now. We can talk later. When it's just the two of us,” Agatha added pointedly.

She was so flustered she couldn't figure out how to end the call. She couldn't even remember how Skype worked, even though she'd been using it to talk to her parents every week. In the background she could still hear them.

“Bunce, I seem to have located my blue jumper.”

“You know you love it when I wear your clothes, babe.”

She finally got everything shut down, and then raided her roommate's liquor stash. She was probably going to skip class tomorrow. No, she was definitely going to skip class tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first post! Love these boys and they make me want to write. Feedback appreciated!


End file.
